fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaach
The Kingdom of Isaac is an eastern country of Jugdral that was founded by the Swordmaster Odo in Gran calendar year 648. It was ruled by King Mananan during the events leading up to Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. It was ruled by his grandson Shanan after the events of the game. Isaac is known for being the land of Swordmasters. With the exception of Rivough, Isaac was not involved in the Loptous related child massacre. History The Kingdom of Isaac was founded by Odo, the crusader of swordfighting. In Gran Calendar Year 757, the onset of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Rivough barbarians besieged Darna, with reports of massacre. Public outcry emerged in Grandbell to the point that Prince Kurth blamed Isaacian royalty and declared that Grandbell invades Isaac. King Mananan was journeying to explain to Prince Kurth that Isaacian royalty was not involved in Rivough's siege on Darna, but he was assassinated by Duke Reptor under Manfroy's influence. That outraged the Isaacian people, and in response, Mananan's son Mariccle waged a full-scale war against Grandbell. Mariccle ordered that his half-sister Ira and his son Shanan go into exile into Verdane to avoid that suffering they have to go through. Grandbell's military might is far beyond that of Isaac. The Isaacian-Grandbellian war ended with Mariccle's assassination, followed by Prince Kurth's assassination, during Chapter 2 of Seisen no Keifu. During the 17 year intermission after the Battle of Barhara, Isaac was conquered by Grandbell and was left to be ruled by House Dozel and Danan as a result of the Isaacian-Grandbellian war. During the intermission, Isaac Castle was run by Johan, Sophara Castle was run by Johalva, Ganeishire Castle was ruled by the Dozel general Harold, and Danan ruled from Rivough Castle. During this time of Danan's rule, the people of Isaac had their status lowered to that of slaves; however, due to the kind nature of his younger sons Johan and Johalva, only Danan enforced the cruel child hunts. In the city of Tirnalogue, meanwhile, Adean raised young Prince Celice alongside her own kids Rana and Lester and other sons and daughters of the Grandbellian army leads. In Chapter 6, the rebel army lead by Celice liberates Isaac from Danan's tyrannical regime on Shanan's behalf. The citizens of Isaac detest the Grandbellian Empire for having excessive power and meddling in Isaacian royalty's affairs, but they warm up to Celice. Isaac is the first country to be liberated by the liberation army. Geographical Location In Relation to Other Regions Isaac is the northeasternmost country in Jugdral. It is located east of Silesia and north of Manster. The Yied Desert is between Isaac and Grandbell. On the opposite corner of Jugdral is Verdane. Inside Isaac Isaac is also the name of the capital city located in southern Isaac. The other cities include Tilnanogue and Ganeishire in northern Isaac, and Sophara and Rivough in southern Isaac. King Mananan's children Mariccle and Ira, and his grandson Shanan are from the city of Isaac. Holyn the gladiator is from Sophara. Celice, Lana, Lakche, and Skasaher were raised in Tilnanogue. Galzus and Mareeta are from Rivough. Characters from Isaac Heroes *Odo, the crusader of swordfighting Royal Family of Isaac *King Mananan *King Mariccle *Princess Ira *Prince Shanan Tilnananogue *Lakche *Skasaher *Radney *Roddlevan *Mana *Dimna Sophara *Holyn, the gladiator Rivough *Galzus, from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Mareeta, from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Ending If Shanan survives the war against the Grandbell Empire, he will assume the Isaacian throne. If Shanan is dead, Skasaher will assume the Isaacian throne. If both Shanan and Skasaher are dead, Lakche will assume the Isaacian throne unless she has a lover. If Shanan, Lakche, and Skasaher are all dead, or if both Shanan and Skasaher are dead and Lakche has a lover, Celice will assume the Isaacian throne. Etymology Isaac is the first son of Abraham, whom had been offered (but not killed) on God's orders. category:Locations